Crazy
by DopplerGirl
Summary: Zachary Goode didn't expect to see his ex-girlfriend, Cameron Morgan, ever again. So when he begins volunteering at the local asylum, he never in a million years thought he'd find her there...as a patient. What happened to his Cammie? "Are you afraid of me Zach?"/"Never."
1. Chapter 1

Zachary Goode never thought he could hate anything more than hospitals.

He was wrong.

Hospitals were horrible, terrible places. The clean, white walls were just cages where they shelter the sick from the rest of the world. Lined faces of doctors, humans who couldn't un-see the horrors they had witnessed. The cold air and the feeling of death that seemed to ooze from every nook and cranny. He'd seen enough hospitals to last him a lifetime.

Yup, hospitals suck.

But asylums were way worse.

"Right this way, Mr. Goode," the receptionist said, pointing him in the direction of an extremely attractive woman in her thirties, and snapping him out of his thoughts. Zach stood up without a word, handed her the clipboard with his information on it, and began to follow the woman in scrubs down the hallway that seemed to stretch on endlessly, one depressing room after than next. Even without any patients in sight, Zach still felt a deranged aura about the place.

It took him a moment to realize she was talking, "So its says here you are seventeen, Mr. Goode."

"Yes ma'am," Zach replied, ever the gentleman.

"And I take it you aren't very comfortable in places like this?"

He glanced up at her sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his neck, "That obvious, huh?"

Her eyes twinkled with the smallest bit of amusement, and Zach was once again struck by how pretty she was for someone in her thirties, even in pale green scrubs, "Sorry, Sugar, I'm just exceedingly observant," she said, the smallest trace of a southern accent bleeding through.

Zach couldn't help smiling back.

She turned back to her sheet, and led him further down the hallway until they got to an elevator, before she spoke again, "I'm Nurse Michelson, but everyone just calls me Kelly."

They shook hands before Kelly continued speaking, as if silence was unacceptable, "Now what's is an handsome senior like yourself doing, volunteering here?"

Her question sounded like a challenge, but Zach still didn't know how to answer, "I need to do Service Learning for school, so I figured if I have to 'help the community' anywhere it might as well be where my Uncle Steve works," he sighed and looked out the window, and muttered to himself "but I guess I was wrong."

Kelly looked disappointed by his answer, but perked up when the elevator light pinged "Well you're in for a ride," she chirped.

The elevator doors opened and she stepped through, and threw both her arms out in an extravagant gesture, "Welcome to the asylum housing wing"

~C~

Common mistake: that people in mental wards are crazy all the time. As Zach spent more time chatting with Grant, he realized that wasn't true.

Kelly had dropped Zach off for "bonding time" with Grant Newman almost immediately, because her walky-talky type thing she wore around her neck began buzzing about some patient that was having a meltdown and they needed backup. She walked away muttering to herself about teenage hormones making everything twice as bad.

"He's the most normal," she'd said, "Just... turn your cell-phone off before you see him.

Grant had signed up for the Army straight out of high school. Apparently he was some sort of Captain America in disguise because he was sent to Afghanistan after graduating from boot camp in just 3 weeks instead of nine. He became a Lieutenant in less than a year. He was one of the strongest soldiers the U.S. Army had seen in years. Then things took a turn for the worse.

When he was twenty, Grant's entire troop was attacked. Guns were fired, before he knew it, all his men were gone. Grant had been shot three times, two in the chest and one in the leg, and nobody expected him to survive so they just left him there. But he did...mostly.

"So you see, that's why they won't let me out of here," Grant finished his story cheerfully, as if stating reasons for being imprisoned was something you do to any stranger you meet, "Because apparently, my post-traumatic stress is too severe and I'll go crazy and try to kill someone with a pillow or something."

A young male doctor knocked on the door of Grant's 'room' (if you could classify a padded, white room with a single bed and no windows as such) and entered, "Hello Mr. Goode, I hear you joined our crew. I'm Dr. Kale. You can call me Jonas. Grant, we need to go run some tests."

Grant shuffled out of the room, and Zach almost followed, before the doctor stopped him.

"What?" He asked confused.

The Jonas glanced at Grant real quick before turning back to look at Zach with a gray-eyed, piercing gaze.

"Be careful with Grant. He may seem alright, but if you ever so much as make a loud noise around him, it could be disastrous."

Zach scoffed, disbelieving, "Why is he even here, he seems so normal?"

The Jonas's stare frosted over for a second before replying, "Because he almost killed his little sister once before."

_Okay so maybe they aren't crazy all the time_, Zach thought, _but they're still nutcases._

Zach began wandering the housing wing looking for Kelly, or even his Uncle Steve, but no such luck. All he saw was room after room of the craziest people in Roseville, Virginia. In one room, a middle-aged women was hiding under a table, sucking her thumb as a doctor attempted to coax her out . In another, someone had taken a crayon to the wall and drawn cross-hairs over and over. Creepy.

Finally, he saw a crowd of nurses and doctors circled around something at the end of the hall. A woman's scream seemed to be emanating from it, and Zach hoped to God that nobody unstable was anywhere near the fray.

He ran closer hoping to get a closer look, but he couldn't see anything until a flash of brownish-blonde hair whipped through the crowd and caught his eye. He'd only seen one girl who had that color hair.

It couldn't be her.

He pushed through the throng of nurses swiftly, and rushed to the center of the crowd to find 3 doctors, his Uncle Steve and Nurse Kelly, all trying to subdue a teenage girl about his age. With her brownish hair falling around her face, her frail body, skinnier than before, flailing around and her deep blue eyes sunken with terror, she looked completely deranged. Completely different.

But it was still her.

Kelly looked up long enough to see him there, "A little help would be nice, Sugar."

"Cammie?" Zach exclaimed, unable to believe it was her. His ex-girlfriend was in an asylum.

Cameron Ann Morgan's eyes focused, and she suddenly broke free of the fight and threw herself into his arms sobbing.

"Oh Zach, please help me- please, oh please, ple-"

She didn't finish her begs. Because they shot her with a tranquilizer gun.

_Yup, _Zach thought, _Asylum's are definitely worse_

* * *

**So Yeah. That did not go the way I planned. See I mean for this to be a new chapter for _Bring Me Back_ (which I will get to eventually, haste makes waste) but then I'd read GG5 again this morning, and I loved it, so I wanted to write something about Cammie being a nutcase from other people's POV. Then it just turned into this. Whoops. I liked it anyway. Next chapter should be like two weeks from now. Oh, and in case you're wondering what Service Learning is, it's this thing they make all of the seniors do in Virginia; You have to do about 50 hours of community service.**

**~Sarah**

**P.S. Have you guys seen the Titanic. I haven't. But I saw about half-an-hour's worth of the best scenes on youtube yesterday, and even without seeing the whole thing, I was bawling my eyes out when Jack froze to death (SPOILER). Leo Dicaprio is so unfairly hot.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The darkness was infinite, swallowing me whole. I stumbled down the endless hallway, desperatley searching. I had to find her._

_Suddenly a light quickly illuminated the halls and there she stood. Tall, proud and beautiful. Her hair, long and flowing, was blowing behind her, though there was no breeze. Her eyes were bright and passionate._

_"Cammie," I breathe._

_I run towards her, ecstatic. But as I get closer to her, her face seems to crumble. Her hair stops flowing with the non-exsistant wind and cascades around her shoulders. Her eyes dull down and loose its passion, and with a start I realize tears had begun to streak down her cheeks._

_"I'm so sorry Zach," She cries, her voice breaking every other word._

Don't cry, _I wanted to say, but my mouth suddenly felt to heavy to speak. I reach for her, but she shies away from me, and crumbles to the ground shaking in her sadness._

_The light shining through the hall was getting brighter, uncomfortably so, but I can't tear my eyes away from the crying girl. I attempt to touch her shoulder again, anything to comfort her, but as soon as my hands gets a foot away flames ignite between us, around four feet tall._

_ I jump back. She screams and scoots away. I can't get any closer because the fire seemed to be growing bigger, so I try to speak again, to calm her down. I feel my mouth move, but the words weren't what I meant to say._

_"Why did you do it. Just give me a reason," My voice says_

_The words sounds harsh. Angry. I realized _I _must be angry. Suddenly the protective feelings I had towards her had morphed into resentment._

_She must have heard me to, despite the sounds of the flames steadily increasing, because she glared up at me defensive._

_"Because of her! Because I know." She screams._

_The fire erupts at her words, enveloping the room with heat, and suddenly my vision turned red and orange as the world burned around me. Flames licked at everything, and I could feel my skin festering, but I continued to stare with hatred into the blue eyes that were __filled with sadness and regret._

_"Just get out of here. Go! I never want to see you again"_

Zach flew into awareness. As in literally flew. He'd fallen off the bed.

Groaning, Zach sat up, rubbing his neck. His breath was heavy, his heart was pounding and his dark hair had matted to his face and neck, body covered in sweat. His throat felt raw, and he realized he must've been screaming.

_Joe must not be back yet, _he realized, _Or he probably would've heard me._

Questions swirled around in his head, causing a mental tornado. What happened to Cammie? Why was she living in a mental hospital? Did Abby know?

Alone with his thoughts, Zach wasn't in the mood to experience the heartbreak he'd been carrying for over a year, so he picked up the phone and called the one person who would be willing to let him bitch for hours on end in the middle of the night.

"Hello," grumbled a prominently British accent, "What do you want Goode?"

~C~

"You better have a bloody good reason for waking me up at this hour," Rebecca Baxter complained irritably.

Zach couldn't blame her for being mad. If she'd woken him up at 3 in the morning, he'd flip her the bird and then to proceed to fall back asleep. But Bex was his best-friend; he didn't have anyone else to talk to, and he knew that she could hear the desperation in his voice even over the phone.

"I do," he said as the walked down the deserted streets of their shared neighborhood, "But your not gonna like it."

Bex snorted, "There's a lot of things I don't like: global warming, world hunger, my mother on her period. I can handle one more."

A fond smile lit Zach's face for a moment, before he remembered what he had to tell her. Steeling himself, he took a deep breath and spoke, "I found her."

"Found who," Bex asked, her features still light and happy, if a little tired.

"Cammie."

And just like that, her face crumpled, "W-what?"

He began to fill her in on what had happen at the asylum as he led them towards the bench at the corner of the street. When he got to the part about Cammie, Bex's eyes began to water and Zach put his arm around her.

"B-but, how c-can she be back," she weeping into his shoulder, her words catching in her throat, "S-he left."

"I know Bexy," he said, using the childhood nickname for her, "I know."

She continued to sob for awhile, and Zach just held her, trying to push back the crushing sadness threatening to overwhelm him. In the dark of night, he knew nobody would see him have a moment of weakness, yet he couldn't bring himself to cry for his lost love. It would mean letting down his walls, the guard he'd kept for so long, and he couldn't bear to let that go.

Bex's tears began to slow, and though the sadness remained in her eyes, anger began to swirl around her like a dark cloud, and Zach could feel the storm coming.

"Well then, fuck her," she exclaimed, pushing away from Zach before standing up and pacing, "She thinks she could just leave for so long, leave _me _her supposed best friend. She never even told us if she was alive after that night! If they hadn't identified the body as Hannah, then we would've been holding a funeral. You know, she used to complain about how she was dying to get out of this town, but I never thought she would just ditch her friends like that. How could she be so bloody selfish?"

"Hey now," Zach replied feeling defiance rush through him, "I'm sure it wasn't like that."

"Of course it was like that," She was on a roll now, "What other reason would she have for leaving?"

"Because of-," he cut himself off before he let his secret slip. He'd never told Bex the true story of what happened that night. Never could bear to tell his best-friend how she was one of the main reasons for Cammie to leave. And he wasn't going to start now.

"Look," Zach started again, making his voice softer, "I know how you feel. You're not the only one she left."

Bex looked down, her face guilty, "Zach-."

He waved away her impending apology, "I get it, but if Cammie's in a wacky shack right now, she obviously needs us. And I," he paused, his voice hitching slightly, "I need to know what happened to her. Are you with me?"

Her caramel skin looked beautiful in the moonlight, and with her dark hair braided down her back, she looked even more exotic than usual. But no amount of attractiveness could make up for her answer, "I... I can't. Not yet."

Zach sighed, knowing he couldn't force her into anything, "It's okay, Bexy. It'll all get better," he said, putting an arm around her shoulder as they walked back to their respective houses.

"I hope so, Zach. I really hope so."

* * *

**Ah, finally an update. What did Bex do that was so wrong? And what night are they talking about? All will be revealed in the next chapter... Psych naw, there's way more chapters before I stop being a douche and explain whats up. I really like how this chapter turned out though. :)**

**~Sarah **


End file.
